1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to network monitoring technology, and more particularly, to transmitting and receiving side terminals that perform network monitoring using a service packet actually used for service and a method of monitoring a network using the terminals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Thus far, a method of measuring network status by additionally transmitting probing packets has been used for network monitoring. In this case, the probing packets are used in addition to packets for actual service, and there is a problem in that a bandwidth of the corresponding network is additionally consumed by the probing packets. This problem causes a reduction in a network bandwidth that can be used for the service, and may disrupt normal running of the service.
To solve the problem, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0122901 (data of publication: Nov. 30, 2006) discloses a technique for performing network monitoring by inserting probe information in service packets used for actual service without additionally using probing packets.